NaruHina Melihat Cosplay
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul di kedai Yakini Q. Namun, semua itu berubah saat mereka terpindah ke negri yang disebut cosplay/Berminat reviws?


**N**aruHina **M**elihat** C**osplay

By: Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount

Genre: Fantasy & Romance

Disclaimer/copyright: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**H**ari ini para shinobi Konoha sedang libur. Tampak wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar milik sang rekan lelaki. Dahinya memunculkan empat denyutan. Mungkin dia tengah menahan emosi. Nama wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kerap dipanggil Sakura. "Naruto, cepat bangun!" Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal lalu menoleh ke arah sang rekan yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur. Rekan lelaki itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan badannya tinggi. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. kerap dipanggil Naruto.

* * *

**Mimpi Naruto**

**-Naruto-**

Ada dimana aku ini? Aku merasa diriku ada ditengah dimensi yang berwarna merah muda dengan kelopak bunga Sakura. Sesekali aku menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, dan ke depan. Tempat seperti apa ini? Namun, tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Sakura berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapanku. Mimpi atau tidak nya, aku pun tidak tahu. Namun aku rasa, Sakura sepertinya cantik sekali. Aku mulai mendekatinya dan dia pun berbalik. Menatapku dengan tatapan lembut seperti orang yang habis diberi ramuan cinta. Naruto-kun~" Panggilnya dengan nada manja. "Sakura-chan~" Kubalas juga ucapannya itu. Karena itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencium Sakura. Aku mulai memonyongkan bibirku dan mendekatinya. Tapi…

**-Naruto-**

**Mimpi Berakhir**

* * *

Sakura merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Ia pun menoleh ke arah rekan lelakinya tersebut. "A-apa?!" Seru Sakura melihat temannya itu mendekatinya sampai memonyongkan bibirnya tersebut. Sakura yang merasa satu rekannya ini ingin menciumnya. Tapi, mana mungkin ia terima ciuman itu. Dia kan masih tidak mau berdekat-dekatan apalagi sampai berciuman dengan satu rekannya tersebut. Di tahu bahwa ia memang mencintai Sasuke sampai kapan pun. Meski harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati. "KYYAAA!" Jeritnya histeris lalu menampar pipi temannya dan menjitak keras kepala satu rekannya itu.

**PLAK**

**BUKKK**

Rekan sekalius temannya itu pun terbangun kaget. "Aduh! Sakit!" Jerit Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini Naruto! Apa hak mu ingin menciumku tadi. Kau pikir aku menginginkan hal itu hah!" Balas Sakura marah sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto terbelalak. Berarti dia tadi hanya mimpi dan mengigau sampai keluar mimpi. Pantas saja di dalam mimpi tadi ekpresi Sakura berubah jadi kaget setelah biirnya sudah tinggal beberapa senti meter lagi dari bibir. "Ayo, kita harus berkumpul sekarang di kedai ramen.

Lalu ke restoran Yakini Q bersama teman-teman. Kita tidak boleh berlambat-lambat!" Kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi di kalimat terakhir. "I-iya," Jawab Naruto dengan nada takut. Ia pun lansung ke kamar mandi dengan membawa baju hitam berlambangkan klan Uzumaki dan celana putih. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. 'Dasar Naruto. Selalu saja buat orang kesal' Gumam Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan sudah memakai baju dan rambut sedikit agak basah karena masih ada sisa air bekas mandi tadi. "Sekarang aku sudah siap Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto. Sakura lalu mendekati Naruto dan menariknya sampai keluar rumah. Sebelumnya Naruto sempat mengambil dompet kodok dan memakai sandalnya. "Oh, kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?" Tanya satu rekan baru mereka bernama Sai. "Diamlah Sai! Ayo, kita ke kedai ramen," Kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Sai selalu saja menggoda Naruto dan Sakura. Memang apa urusannya dengan dia?. Sai hanya menangguk singkat. Sakura sudah melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Setelah sampai, mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi yang berlainan di kedai ramen paman Teuchi. "Selamat pagi Naruto!" Sapa paman Teuchi. "Selamat pagi juga paman Teuchi!" Balas Naruto. "Kau dan teman-temanmu ini pasti ingin makan ramen kan?" Tanya paman Teuchi. "Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria. "Oh ya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya paman Teuchi. "Dua porsi ramen miso!" Seru Naruto. "Satu porsi ramen miso," Jawab Sakura. "Satu porsi ramen miso," Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. "Yosh! Baiklah. Tunggu dulu ya," Kata paman Teuchi lalu menyiapkan ramen yang di pesan oleh tiga sekawan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, paman Teuchi kembali dengan membawa tiga mangkuk ramen. "Nah, Ini untuk Naruto, Sakura, dan teman barunya," Kata paman Teuchi seraya memberikan mangkuk berisi ramen kepada tiga sekawan itu. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat dua porsi ramen sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Ramen memangg adalah makanan yang memang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu untuk disantap di pagi hari seperti ini. "Terimakasih paman Teuchi!" Kata Naruto sambil memegang sumpit. "Sama-sama," Balas paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun menyantap ramen itu dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sai menyantapnya dengan perlahan. Di sela kemikmatan mereka memakan ramen, ada suara yang mengagetkan kegiatan mereka. "Naruto nii-chan!" Suara Konohamaru terdengar dari luar kedai ramen. Namun jaraknya cukup dekat. Naruto pun dengan cepat meletakkan mangkok ramennya yang sudah tidak ada sisa ramennya lagi. Ia pun keluar dari kedai dan di ikuti oleh kedua rekan sekaligus temannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil melihat ke arah Konohamaru. Tampak Konohamaru datang bersama kedua rekannya. "Naruto nii-chan lihatlah ini! Kagebunshin! Sexsy No Jutsu!" Seru Konohamaru lalu melakukan teknik kagebunshin. Akhirnya Konohamaru menjadi dua dan di lanjutkan pemakaian teknik jurus harem. Alhasil Konohamaru dan bunshinnya menjadi dua wanita beertelanjang dan di awani di setiap bagian-bagian tertentu. Dua teman Konohamaru, Sakura, dan Sai kaget. Kalau Naruto malah menatap dengan mata berbinar. "Bagus Konohamaru!" Seru Naruto yang malah memberikan pujian pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun segera berubah menjadi Konohamaru dan menghilangkan satu bunshin nya. "Dasar kau bocah mesum!" Marah Sakura lalu mendekati Konohamaru dengan tatapan membunuh.

Akan tetapi, Konohamaru langsung di serang Moegi dengan satu pukulan maut. Mungkin Moegi memiliki sifat pemarah yang sama dengan Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan. "Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Moegi lalu memberikan satu tamparan di pipi Konohamaru. "A-ampun," Kata Konohamaru sambil meringis kesakitan. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai pun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kedai ramen. "Paman ini uangnya," Kata Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai secara bersamaan sambil menyerahkan uang pas kepada paman Teuchi lalu mereka beranjak dari kedai ramen. Paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai yang sudah jauh dari kedai ramen miliknya.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya sampai ke kedai Yakini Q. Mereka pun memasuki kedai tersebut dan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di atur oleh para teman. "Maaf, kami terlambat!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir di hadapan teman-temannya. "Tidak apa-apa," Kata teman-teman membalas. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai pun duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pesan makanannya!" Kata Lee dengan penuh semangat. Semuanya menangguk lalu melihat daftar menu.

**BLARRR**

Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya yang menerpa ke arah mereka. Tentu saja mereka langsung kaget dan menutup mata mereka. Setelah mereka membuka mata, semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, Hei, kenapa rasanya tidak ada lagi suara rebut pelanggan di sekitar kedai tersebut?. Mereka pun menengok ke tempat sebelah. Aneh, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Padahal, se-ingat mereka, disana tadi ada beberapa orang yang sedang minum the dengan hikmatnya. Mereka pun memeriksa dengan lebih detail lagi. Benar saja, kedai itu sekarang sepi seperti habis di tutup. Mereka semua melongo melihatnya. Mereka semua pun keluar dari kedai tersebut. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan 'Cosplay Naruto'. "Sejak kapan nama Naruto di pajang di depan gerbang besar ini?" Tanya Kiba sambil tidak berhenti menatap gerbang. "Itu tidak penting, yang harus kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam nya," Terang Shikamaru. Semuanya mengangguk lalu mendorong pintu tersebut. Mereka ternganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Baru masuk sudah tampak pemandangan Tsunade dan Dan sedang memetik bunga Sakura.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa Tsunade baa-chan bisa dengan lelaki asing tersebut?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Oh, kalian semua. Apa kabar? Selamat datang di dunia cosplay," Kata Tsunade menyambut mereka. "Hah? Cosplay? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. "Cosplay itu adalah dimana kalian bisa melihat seseorang meniru karakater dalam animasi, kartun, film, dan buku. Oh ya, akan ku ajak kalian jalan-jalan ya~" Kata Tsunade seraya tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau ini Tsunade baa-chan? Dari suaramu kau tampak lebih muda," Kata Naruto bingung. "Tentu saja bukan Naruto. Aku ini adalah penggemarnya saja. Oh ya, nama asliku Akemi dan itu adalah Dan alias Hiroyaki. Dia adalah penggemar Dan, kekasih Tsunade. Sekaligus kekasihku," Kata Tsunade. Semuanya kaget. Jadi Tsunade juga punya lelaki. "Ayo cepat!" Ajak Akemi. Mereka semua pun di ajak ke Studio Cosplay. Mereka takjub melihat studio itu. Soalnya semua nya sudah serba modern. Mereka langsung disambut oleh pemandangan para cosplayer anime. Naruto kaget melihat dirinya waktu kecil tengah duduk sambil ber-fose keren dibangku panjang yang ada di studio. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut merah tengah mengambil foto dirinya yang dengan kamera. "Jangan kaget ya~ dia itu hanya penggemarmu yang tengah menirumu kok. Kan sudah aku bilang dari awal, bahwa disini hanya penirunya saja," Jelas Akemi. Naruto menatap sesaat Akemi lalu menatap ke arah Naruto peniru yang tengah ber-fose baru di dekat dinding. Ia juga melihat peniru dirinya yang lain yang bisa dikatakan lebih keren dari sebelumnya.

Peniru dirinya disana tampak memakai kemeja putih dengan setelan jubah hitam, memakai celana hitam panjang, sepatu SMA, dan memakai ikat kepala klan Uzumaki. Semuanya kaget melihat itu. Masa Naruto bisa memakai baju se-keren itu. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita menuju ruang film," Kata Akemi. Mereka pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Akemi dari belakang. Tampak beberapa orang yang melihat mereka menampakkan binary-binar mata memancar. Sampai ada yang bilang 'Cantik' dan 'Tampan'. Sampai di ruang film, mereka melihat ada peniru Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji. "Kita harus duduk disini. Supaya nyaman menontonnya," Kata Akemi lalu duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. "Baiklah." Balas mereka semua. Mereka semua pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Film dimulai dalam satu, dua, tiga, MULAI!" Teriak sang sutradara. Tampak tulisan 'Naruto Dan Hinata'. Mata Naruto dan Hinata membulat sempurna melihat tulisan tersebut.

Bagaimana orang-orang itu tahu akan suatu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Misalnya saja seperti tadi. Itu sama saja mereka membocorkan nama pasangan-pasangan shinobi Konoha seperti mereka. Film pun dimulai. Tampak peniru Naruto umur 16 tahunan masuk duluan. "Hai!" Sapanya. Semua penonton pun menjawabnya. Terkecuali, para shinobi yang masih serius menyimak film ini. "Hari ini aku sedang kesal dengan ayah Hinata. Nama ayahnya itu Hiashi," Kata Naruto peniru sambil berkecak pinggang kesal. Hinata kaget setengah mati. 'film apa ini?' Tanya Hinata di dalam hati. "Masa, aku ngelamar si Hinata saja tidak boleh? Awas ya, lihat saja nanti pembalasanku!" Kata Naruto peniru lalu berteriak 'Henge No Jutsu'. Lalu ada kepulan asap banyak yang menutupi dia. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, tampaklah Hiashi versi mata biru muncul. Semua penonton berdecak kagum. Hinata malah kaget lagi. "Aku samperin saja si Hinata sama ayahnya," Kata Naruto peniru lalu berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan Hinata.

Ia pun langsung berdiri menghadap Hinata. "Hinata. Kamu tahu siapa saya? Saya akan memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa anda harus lebih dari mengagumkan, liar, ninja brilian, dan kuat. Salah satunya Uzumaki Naruto. ia bukanlah seorang shinobi yang terjebak, ketat, murung, membosankan, dan ninja jelek seperti aku." Ucap Naruto peniru dengan lancer. Neji ingin saja memukul kepala Naruto peniru yang sedang pura-pura jadi Hiashi tersebut. "Uh, Naruto~" Ucap peniru Hinata. "Lihat saja. Aku akan membunuh anak bernama Naruto itu!" Kata Hiashi marah. Naruto malah kaget setengah mati. Masa di film itu ia seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali sampai-sampai bertingkah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati lalu menyala lagi. Semua penonton riuh sesaat karena hal tadi lalu tenang kembali. Mereka bisa melihat ada peniru Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Lee disana. Mereka semua memakai baju trendy ala boy band Korea. Semuanya berteriak histeris. Semua penonton menyoraki mereka lalu mengangkat gambar tokoh kesukaan mereka ataupun gambar fan art boy band Naruto yang sudah dibuat. Naruto dan teman-temannya sangat kaget. "Kurasa, kita terlalu popular disini daripada di Konoha," Bisik Kiba. "Ya," Balas semua teman-temannya termasuk Naruto. Ternyata peniru-peniru itu melagukan lagu Korea berjudul 'Boyfriend' yang artinya 'Pacarku' dalam versi Jepang. Yag membuat para shinobi kaget adalah adanya adegan peniru Naruto menyerahkan sebuah VCD lau bertuliskan 'I Love BoyFriend' yang artinya 'Aku Cinta Pacarku' kepada peniru yang mirip Hinata.

Hinata disana juga memakai baju yang sangat cantik. Yaitu memakai baju berwarna lavebder bermotif dengan rok pendek berwarna lavender tua yang bagus. Peniru Hinata itu juga memakai sepatu selop warna ungu muda. Juga memiliki rambut panjang seperti Kushina. AKhir lagu di sungguhi dengan lagu 'Crystal Kay-One' dan 'Ikimono Gakari- 123 Koi Ga Hajimeru~'. Semuanya bertepuk tangan riuh saat film itu selesai.

Selesai semuanya. Para penonton meminta para peniru Naruto berfoto bersama mereka. Naruto dan teman-temannya juga diminta para penggemar berfoto bersama. Bahkan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah, dimana peniru Naruto Konoha High School yang tampan meminta tiga foto dirinya dengan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata kaget lalu mnenerima nya. Naruto agak kaet juga. Ia pikir, peniru yang satu ini ketagihan atau apa. Ini sama saja dia mau menunjukkan kepastian pada Naruto supaya Naruto bisa lebih mengerti perasaan Hinata. Selesai ber foto. Peniru itu berterimakasih pada Hinata lalu pergi ke arah pintu keluar. "Hei Naruto, ingat ya, kamu harus membalas cinta dari Hinata-chan. Kasihan dianya lho. Dia kan sudah mencintai kamu selama beberapa tahun lebih. Dia sudah bersusah payah menahan kesedihannya tatkala kamu menggoda Sakura. Hahaha~ hanya bercanda. Kamu pasti peniru Naruto yang ahli kan?" Tanya peniru Sasuke yang bisa dibilang setampan aslinya sambil tersenyum seperti ingin memeiripi senyuman Sakura. "Tidak. Aku Naruto asli," Balas Naruto. "A-apa?! Na-naruto asli katamu? Aduh, aku salah orang. Maaf, setelah dipikir-pikir… aku harus segera menjemput Sakura-chan di taman bunga!" Kata peniru itu sambil berlari ke gerbang studio.

Semuanya cengo. Apa dia bilang tadi? Sakura? . 'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?' Batin mereka dalam hati. Padahal, peniru Sasuke tadi tidak bercanda saat mengatakan nama wanitanya. Nama pacarnya itu memang 'Sakura' tapi nama lengkapnya adalah 'Kaoru Sakura'. Naruto kemudian menatap lekat Hinata. Eh?! Apa yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan… Naruto sudah mulai ada perasaan dengan Hinata? Sebenarnya, saat Hinata di ajak berfoto oleh peniru Naruto Konoha High School, Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan cemburu di hati Naruto saat melihatnya. Berarti dia memang mempunyai perasaan cinta pada Hinata. Namun, apakah Hinata tahu akan hal itu? Pastilah ia akan tahu sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

**N**ote: Alur cerita disini agak aneh dan tidak berarturan, tidak menarik, dan tidak terlalu bagus. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam ketikan cerita. Mohon dimaklumi bersedia untuk mengomentari dan memberi saran pada saya?


End file.
